Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie Cast: *Narrator as Himself *Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood) as Himself *Moon as Himself *Mr. Dumpthy as Himself *Toyland Express as Itself *Toyland Express Two Coaches and Caboose as Themselves *Betty Mary as Herself *Sheep as Themselves *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Himself *Casey Junior Circus Coaches Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose (Dumbo) as Themselves *Spoon and Dish as Themselvses * *Jack as Himself *Jill as Herself * * *Uncle Barnaby as Himself *Scat as Himself * * * *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Violet Zebras and Camels car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Light Blue Monkeys and Gorillas Cage car (Circus Train and the Clowns) as Themselvses *Red Box and Green Cage on Teal Flatcar (Fisher Price Here Comes the Circus Train/Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Greenline Elephants car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses * * * * *Green Ostriches Cattle car (Donald Crews Freight Train) as Themselvses *Yellow Lion Cage Car (Barney's Color Train) as Themselvses *Orange Horses car (Barney's Color Train) as Themselvses *Red Caboose (Donald Crews Freight Train) as Themselves *Dumbo (Live Action) as Himself *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Wild Animals (Dreamworks/Pokemon/Jetlag/Disney) as Themselvses *Annie (Little Einsteins) as Herself * * *Aliyah Din as Herself *June as Herself *Crysta as Herself *TinkerBell as Herself *Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself *Cartoon Parrot as Themselves *Cartoon Tiger as Themselves *Cartoon Lion as Themselves *Cartoon Peacock as Themselves *Cartoon Zebra as Themselves *Cartoon Monkeys as Themselves *Cartoon Seal as Themselves *Cartoon Elephant as Themselves *Zoo Frizzle as Herself *Cartoon Children as Themselves *Dave Seville as Himself *Alvin Seville as Himself *Simon Seville as Himself *Theodore Seville as Himself * * * * * * * *Mother Goose as Herself *Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Fireside Girls and Cartoon Girls as Themselves *Three little Pigs as Themselves *Big Bad Wolf as Himself *Sheep as Himself *Brushman as Himself *Three Candlesticks as Themselves *Gozango as Himself *Rhenido as Himself *Monkey Wrench as Himself *Toyland Albumin as Himself *Princess 14 Elephant as Themselves *Bad Goat as Himself * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Cartoon Mouse as Themselvses *Cartoon Horse as Themselvses *Cartoon Cow as Themselvses *Cartoon Rooster as Themselvses *Cartoon Checks as Themselvses *Cartoon Sheep as Themselvses *Cartoon Dog as Themselvses *Cartoon Pig as Themselvses *Cartoon Hen as Themselvses *Cartoon Duck as Themselvses *Mickey Mouse Farmer as Himself *Cartoon Animals as Themselvses *Figaro and Cleo as Themselvses *Disney Princess Frozen & Moana as Themselvses *Elmo as Himself *Christmas Cartoon Screaming as Themselves *Cartoon Christmas Wild Animals as Themselves *Rustee Rails as Himself *Two Cage Wagon Car as Themselves *Santa Claus as Himself Scene: #Walt Disney Showcase Opening #Jetlag and Disney Beginner Christmas Intro # "From All Of Us To All To You" #Main Title "Toyland" #"Merry Christmas to You" Benny the Cab Pull Circus Coaches, Boxcar Cattle Car Flatcar and Caboose Long Railroad Tracks #Express #Tom & Mary #Toyland Carnival/"Mickey Mouse Club"/“Toyland” #Mean Scat Goliath II Wolves Dog and Baby Uncle Barnaby Stromboli Jack and Jill Six Class Scat Baby Bert Pig and Uncle Barnaby Mclaech Sheriff Pete and Jaguar Dream Voice/"Fruit Song" # Green Eggs and Ham/Uncle Barnaby Jack and Jill #“Dream” #"We're The Chipmunks" Zoo Animals and Alvin Seville and Zookeeper #March Hare and Mad Hatter Panchito Pitstoles Princess Marie Charlene Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Walk Main Street #Dumbo Pokemon Mammal and Disney Princess Thomas Annie Clarabel The Circus Train Cars Hector and Breakvan Toad Trackless Circus Train Filed Trip “Puff ’N’ Toot” #Light Green Screencaps on Annie Belle Stacy Bimbettes Jasmine Cinderella Brenda Dee Dee Taffy Aliyah Din June Crysta and Tinker Bell Timothy Q. Mouse # "Inside a Zoo in the City" Cartoon Zoo Animals and Fiona Frizzle and Cartoon Children # "I Wish I Had a Horse" Dave Seville and Three Chipmunks Four Horse #Gretchen Bell, Eilonwyladdin, Princess Wendy, June, Rapunzelcules, Marahute, Girl Elephant, Ginger Hirano Esmeralda Costume, Holly Tiana Costume Elisarella, Two Honey Lemon Wendy Melissa Sister, Dorothy Ann the Girl Cub, Anna Golden Harp Belle Elsarella and Candace Alice Coatume "Jump Righ to it" #Iago Leo Fairy Godmother & Paul Costume Quincy Michael & Charlie Costume, Shaggy Robin Hood Costume, Costume Captain Caveman Asterix and Obelix Tweedledee and Tweedledum Costume Evil Queen Maleficent Hades Costume Pain and Panic Sir His and Kaa #Brer Bear Tree Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox Stromboli Seven Dwarfs 7D, Young Simba Young Kovu Hathi Jr, Dumbo Yellow Screencaps/Alvin #Cartoon Dog and Cats "Sleigh Ride" (original Christmas-themed hip hop song, nineties) #Pluto Sing Cartoon Dog and "One Jumped Ahead" Cartoon Boys and Girls #Jungle Baby Jungle Cub #Not for Sale #"The Factory Songs" #Rapunzelcules, Wendymine, Junetun and Eilonwyladdin Costume Green Chair #"The Walrus and Carpenter" Cartoon Dragon #Rapunzel, Eilonwy, Wendy, Esmeralda, Alice, Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas and Snow White "Ten Princess Bed"/Telephone Talk and Steam Whistle Talk #Mother Goose Makerphone Isabella and Fireside Girls Cartoon Girl "Let's the Snow"/Jack and Jill Uncle Barnaby and Scat #The Three Little Pigs "Who Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"/"A Crooked Man" #Gonzago and Rhindgo meets Uncle Barnaby #A Monkey Wrench #"Princess Elephant March" #"Grin Grimmin Ghost" Dreamworks MGM Jetlag & Disney Villain/"The Worst Ye To Come" #Goblin Forest/Red Screencaps on Funa Floria, Orange Screencaps on Marry Wheater Rosieabble, Yellow Screencaps on Crysta Tinker Bell, Green on Screencaps Velma and Betty, Blue Screencaps on Willma Penelope Pitstop, Purple Screencaps on Misty May, Teal Screencaps on Dawn Iris, Gold Screencaps on Annie Milly and Pink on Robyn Starling and Kim #Sesame Street ABC Disco #The Jungle Book Read Along Told by Mickey Mouse #Beauty and the Beast Read Along Told by Gonzo #The Little Mermaid Read Along Told by Ludwig Von Drake #The Jungle Book Told by Phineas Flynn #Dumbo Read Along Told by Goofy #Power Platypus Read Along Told by Donald Duck #The Great Mouse Detective Read Along Told by Chip 'n' Dale #Frozen Read Along Told by Annie and June Quincy and Leo #Peter Pan Read Along Told by Tigger and Pooh Include the Songs "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" and "Following the Leader" # Alice in Wonderland Read Along Told by Sofia # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Told by Tinker Bell # The Rescuers Down Under Read Along Told by Iago # Mickey and the Beanstalk Read Along Told by Ash Ketchum # 101 Dalmatians Read Along Told by Count von Count # Aladdin Read Along Told by Timothy Q. Mouse # Cinderella Read Along Told by Minnie Mouse Include the Songs "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "Bibbidi-Boobidi-Boo" # Cars Read Along Told by Thomas the Tank Engine # The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Read Along Told by Huey Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby # Inside Out Read Along Told by Pinky and the Brain Jim Crow Crysta and Thumbelina # Bambi Read Along Told by Professor Owl Include the Songs "Little April Shower" and "Love Is A Songs" # Sleeping Beauty Read Along Told by Pinocchio Include the Songs "Once Upon a Dream" # Pinocchio Read Along Told by Elmo # Tarzan Read Along Told by Bagheera # Once Upon A Princess Read Along Told by Alice # Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along Told by Pluto # The Emporer New Groove Read Along Told by Lumpy # Lilo and Stitch Read Along Told by Garfield # Robin Hood Read Along Told by Alvin Include the Songs "Oo-De-Lally" and "The Phony and England" # The Black Cauldron Read Along Told by Tito # The Lion King Read Along Told by Batty and Bartok # The AristoCats Read Along Told by Miss Frizzle and Class # Home On The Range Told by Yakko Wakko and Dot # Mickey's Christmas Carol Read Along Told by Roquefort and # Oliver and Company Read Along Told by Jiminy Cricket # Casey Junior, Benny the Cab, Toby the Dog, Lightning McQueen, Speed Buggy, Star Butterfly, Eilonwy, June, Alice, Snow White, Belle, Sofia, Carrie, Honey Lemon and Gogo, Tow Mater, Donald and Dougal, Pucca Train, Shanti # Kim, Jenny Foxworth, Ballerina, Isabella, Astrid, Tootle, Wendy Darling, Candace Flynn, Milur, James the Red Engine, Magic Carpet, Linus the Locomotive, Baia Train, Golden Harp and Mulan Ninja # "Accidents Will Happen" Cartoon People Animal Clown, Crash # Alice, Minnie Mouse, Jenny Foxworth, Isabella Garcia Shapiro Milly Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater, Snow White, Wendy Darling and Princess Eilonwy # Cartoon Train "Casey Junior" # Baia Train The Light Goblin King Pink Elephants and Heffalumps and Woozles Goblin Forest # "Here Come Santa Claus"/The Key # "It's You" # Stop That Ball # Sesame Street Muppet Sesame Dream Hard Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Rainbow Harp Prince Charming # Fourteen Thieves Elliot the Dragon Ariel's Sister Sebastian Honest John and Gideon Coachman # "Dalmatian Palmation/I Wan'na Be Like You/Relive the Magic" Cruella De Vill Feet People Fix Susie the Golden Window #Cartoon Run & Fly "The Chipmunks Songs (Christmas Don't Be Late)" Rock Mix Oliver and Company Subway #"Everybody Wants To Be A Bug" Cartoon Bugs #Isabella Garcia Shapiro Wonder Woman Costume and Tinker Bell #"Frosty the Snowman/Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer" Colours Screencaps on Cartoon Parade #Alvin's All-star Animal Band #Inside A House That is Hunted Cartoon Villain and Monster with Batman Duck Costumes #Luwdig von Drake Goldilocks and The Three Bears #Professor Owl and Class Bird Fantasia Phineas and Ferb Recess Rainbow Screencap Three Amigos Pinata #Phineas and Ferb "The 12 Days Of Christmas" Cartoon Character Movies #"Please Some One Banana" and Magic School Bus All Over Water #"The Bare Necesities" Cartoon Bears #"The Siamese Cat Song" Cartoon Cat #Danimals Kids 2001 #"It's A Small World" Cartoon Holiday #Starburst Chew the Clue Donald Duck #Cartoon Dream Voice 1 #Cartoon Dream Voice 2 #Lost Bat Owl Wolf Dragon Caterpillar Snake Frog Pink Elephant Log Crocodile and Grizzly Bear Bugs Bunny Cogsterworh and Luminer #"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice Wendy Snow White and Eilonwy Cartoon Girl and Dumbo #"Topsy Turvy" Cartoon Circus Gypsy Christmas #Smitty Boy Evil Witch Blue Screencaps Mickey Mouse Mouse Prince Orange Screencaps Penguin Princess Penguin Sliver Screencaps Mowgli Shanti Electric Line Joe Jenny White Screencaps Prince Philip and Aurora Briar Rose Red Screencaps #The Nutcracker Princess #"On the Record A Silly Symphony" Cartoon Movies #Top Cat Dodger Scooby Doo Jim Crow and his Brothers Cats and Dog Bonkers and Gretchen Timothy Q. Mouse Five Penguin Bend #Peter Pan Turquoise Pizza Fluwddur Dog Stripe Taran Gold Bug Louie Sock Snake Sounding Jug Princess Eilonwy One Shoe Off Nice Feet Up Lift and Cecilia Cover Nose 6 Boy & Girl American Screencaps #"Polly Wolly Doodle" Chriatmas Parade Walk Long Track Gym Cartoon Characters and Peter #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Long Hallway OWCA #"Beauty and the Beast" Boy and Girl Rainbow Screencap 1 #The Christmas Jungle Book Groove Rainbow Screencap 2 #Alvin Show "Home on the Range" #Sesame Street Grover 39 Stairs #Looney Tunes Blue Boxcar and Alvin Simon and Theodore #Donald Duck Chip and Dale Dolores and Jiminy Cricket #Aladdin and Jasmine, Anna and Kristoff and Elsa, Penny and Cody, Cogsterworth, Lumiere and Feather Duster Human and Sarah Murphy's Misty Pokemon Costume #Inside a Barn in the Country Cartoon Farm Animals and Mickey Mouse Farmer #Alice and Tigger "Must Be Santa" Animal Parade Road #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Dragon Maleficent Hallway OWCA #Toyland Solider vs. Wolves Pink Elephants Heffalumps and Woozles #Mary Tom Piper Jack and JillCandace Alice Costume, Rapunzel Hercules Costume, Wendy Darling Jasmine Costume, Eilonwy Aladdin Costume and Elena Adult Zumba Jane Elephant Magic Bird Tiger Mickey Mouse and Pluto #Figaro and Cleo #Wreck It Ralph 2 the Disney Princesses scenes #Christmas Cartoon Screaming #"Decek the Halls" Noah's Ark and Circus #Rustee Rails Ride Again "Feliz Navidad" #Christmas/"Toyland/We Wish You A Merry Christmas" Finale #End Credits Four Medley Blak Screecanps on Genie #Theater Seven Dwarfs Walt Disney Showcase Closing #Disney Christmas Promo #Sesame Street Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Circus Taxi Cab Engine Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah Din as Herself 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Cleo the Fish.jpg| Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry the Green Engine Owl Scream as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Rabbit Scream as Herself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Babes in Toyland Movies Category:Movies Spoof